


Prey

by geekyjez



Series: Romance Meme [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hunting, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was faster than she could ever hope to be. He had caught her scent, his senses trained onto her, incapable of letting go until he’d finished. Until he had what he wanted. He was hunting and she was his prey.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Solas has a nightmare.</p><p>Part of my <a href="http://geeky-jez.tumblr.com/post/110670088193/signs-of-affection-romance-prompt-meme">Romance Meme</a> from tumblr. Prompt: <b>Isii x Solas - A Frightened Kiss.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

He was hunting. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and yet he heard with perfect clarity. Every panted breath, every snapping twig,each terrified whimper as she scrambled forward, her feet flying beneath her in a sprint, dodging between trees, trying to find some path that would shake him from her trail. Like a rabbit, bounding forward, uncertain where to turn, moving out of sheer panic and the will to survive rather than accept the inevitable. He was going to catch her. Paws padded at damp earth and he moved in a fluid loping stride. Strong muscles wrapped in fur, knowing nothing but grace and agility. He was faster than she could ever hope to be. He had caught her scent, his senses trained onto her, incapable of letting go until he’d finished. Until he had what he wanted. He was hunting and she was his prey.

Her foot slipped and he knew it was over. Dar nadas sahlin. It was inevitable now. It was not a scream that escaped her as she fell but a shriek, a grunt as her chest made impact and she slid, rolling, scrambling for purchase, trying to slow, to stop as her body sank into the shallow ravine. He jumped down with ease, his head held low as his lips curled back. Teeth primed, ready, aching. Her eyes were wide as she tried to push herself back, to scoot her injured form away from him, but she would not escape. Not now. He was toying with her. These were the final moments in which he could end it but didn’t, relishing the sound of her quickened breaths, hearing her heart pounding hard in her chest. Green eyes that focused on him, scratched and bleeding amber skin, pale hair muddied. Her heels sank into the dirt, pushing her body back as he advanced and he could see in her face that she knew it was over. There was only one chance for her now and she took it, lips parting, begging. “Vhenan-” He was on her within a breath, teeth sinking, tearing, clawing and he stole her voice away, rent it from her until there was no more sound but the rasping of wet breaths, the struggle for air as his world was consumed by the taste of hot metal on his tongue.

Solas bolted awake with a cry, his heart racing, gasping. The darkness inside the tent felt oppressive, fevered, the Veil pulsing around him. When a hand slid onto his wrist he nearly jumped out of his skin, recoiling. Isii looked up at him, eyelids heavy, startled out of sleep. “Vhenan?” she rasped and he shuddered to hear it. Too similar. Too close to how she’d sounded in that final moment, begging, hurt, pleading. He couldn’t shake the adrenaline, the twitching urge in his muscles, primed and ready for an assault that was not real. Fear gripped him, tightened his chest, his mind replaying the same images over and over. The terror on her face and how he’d relished it. Her body breaking under him. She sat up, concerned now, bringing her hand to his cheek to guide him into looking at her. He flinched at her touch but did not pull away. She spoke but her words felt distant. She tried to ask him what was wrong, to reassure him it was just a nightmare. When she leaned forward to kiss him, his stomach clenched, twisting, a sickening sensation as even through the tenderness of her lips he could still taste the phantom flavor of blood on his teeth.

He pulled away, shaking his head. “I need to go,” he said. “A walk. Something. I need to clear my head.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No,” he snapped. He rose, pushing his way out of the tent and into the night, leaving her staring after him, disquieted and confused.


End file.
